Rps with Billby
by BabyRie16
Summary: A bunch of Rps between me and another Rp buddy, Billby. She's as awesome as Feyd. There will be plenty more to come. After I've edited and spell checked. Neither of us can spell to save our lives XD. Spanking, some diaper content. Don't like don't read.
1. Tony gets in trouble with Rhodey

**Tony Stark played by BabyRie16**

**James Rhodes played by Billby**

Tony laid in his bed, quietly sleeping. He had a meeting but he didn't feel like going. Rhodey would give im the gist. He was still a little buzzed from that party yesterday.

"Come on lets go." He walked in flicking on the lights and opening the shades. "Don't want to miss anything at the meeting."

"Ahhh!" Tony pulled the cover over his eyes, "I'm blind!"

"Come on, we don't have all day. Things to do places to go." He ripped the blanket away.

He whined and covered his head, "Ten more minutes."

"No, now, if I give you ten you'll just be that more difficult to get out of bed." He started rolling him out of bed.

He groaned and nearly fell over, "Ok, I'm up!" he went to the dresser to get his clothes.

He smiled. "You know, since you are being so cooperative maybe I'll make pancakes."

"Thanks," he smile and got his stuff out. Just a normal suit and tie.

"Need help before I get started?" He asked as he started to walk to the door.

"Yes," he nodded, laying on bed in wait.

He sigh lightly and helped him dress. "Alright, I'm gonna start breakfest. And I better not catch you steal more Zs. Need to be awake and alert."

"Fine," he groaned and began to lightly comb his hair.

He walked away with a smile and headed to the kitchen. Tony watched him go and sat in an ezboy with a sigh. It was soooo comfy!

He made the food and then called up to Tony. "Ready!" Tony whined and turned in the chair, wrinkling his suit some. "Come on! Don't let it get cold!" He called.

He groaned and climbed off, going to get his food, "Do we have to go to the meeting?"

"Yes, and why is your suit all wrinkled." He sighed and smoothed it out.

"I was sitting on my chair bored. Cut it out," he pushed at Rhodey's hands, "Its fine."

"Alright alright, don't get snippy. Now sit and eat." He said as he walked over to his chair.

He began to eat with a sulk, "They wont notice if we're not there and if we do just tell them I was sick."

"WE are both going, and I'm NOT changing my mind." He said as he ate and read the paper.

He pouted and stuffed the pancake into his mouth.

"Quit sulking. It's important for you to be there. We can leave a little early today if you like though?" He suggested as he sipped his coffee.

"Fine," he continued to eat, "And when we're done with that we can come home, right?"

"Well, I do have some shopping that needs to get taken care of." He continued to sip.

He huffed, "How long is this meeting anyway? And who is it with?"

"Oh I should think 2 hours at least, and some stock holders, a few executives, you know, important types."

He groaned. He hated these meetings. And with Rhodey in his house he couldn't ditch them like normal.

"It will be over before you know it, so quit with you obnoxious noises."

"Says you."

"Oh, stop and finish your food." He rolled his eyes.

He sulked and continued to eat, his food, drinking down his orange juice, "Ok, I'm done."

He looked over. "Kay, put your dishes away, and go get your stuff for the meeting."

He tossed the dishes in the sink and got the case of his.

"Aren't you forgeting something?"

"What?"

"Rinse your plate." He reminded and sipped at his coffee.

He rolled his eyes and rinsed the dish. He missed being alone with just Pepper to have someone do this for him.

"Thank you." he stood and rinsed his own plate. "We ready?"

"Yeah, lets get it over with."

"Alright." He sighed and they headed to the car.

Tony sat in the car looking out the window. He had to think of a way out of this meeting or at least the next,

They arrived shortly and He stepped out. "Well lets go." He followed Rhodey, very distracted. "You need a bathroom break? You look flustered." He asked as they entered the building.

"No, still dry," he commented, looking to the side.

"Kay." He continued to walk and headed into the board room. Tony just wanted to wait until the meeting got it's most boring to make Rhodey change him. He looked around the bland room and and flopped into the chair.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and sat next to him. The meeting soon started and was more dull and mind numbing then Tony had even imagined.

Tony had nodded off after the first ten minutes, silently snoring with his cheek in his palm. Rhodey noticed, and softly kicked his leg. He whined quietly.

"You need to stay awake, they might call on you to speak."

"Speak about what? I though you were suppose to be my speaker."

"What if they have questions for you?" He rose his brow. The rich boy rolled his eyes and began sketching boobs on his notebook. Rhodey smirked. "At least make them balanced." He chuckled quietly and then stood to give his half of the meeting speech.

"You haven't seen enough to know the left one is always bigger," he smirked.

"Well I'm sure that they shouldn't be that unbalanced." He smirked.

He snickered and drew a woman in baby doll lingerie. It turned out to be some redhead.

The meeting went on, and on, and on. Rhodey stepped out for a moment to get coffee. "Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Yes, take me with you!" he complained.

"Anything else? Because that is a no go." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm..." he looked to the side.

"Really? Or are you just trying to escape?" He looked at him with seriousness.

He put his cheek in his palm, "Fine, I'll just sit here."

"That's what I thought." He walked out of the room

Tony sighed as the meeting began to reach it's climax of brain meltingly boring. He leaned over and tapped his friend, "Rhodey?"

"Yes?" He said looking at him.

"Im wet."

He groaned. "Really? Because if I take you and you're not, I'm NOT going to be happy." he rose his brow and gave him the look.

"I'm really uncomfortable and I'm sure you don't want me getting a rash," he mock pouted.

He sighed deep and stood. "Lets go."

Tony smiled and hopped out of the seat, heading for the door. He wasn't lying, he was wet, but he'd been wet a while, he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it to his advantage and get out of there.

They headed for the bathroom and he changed him. "You have been sitting in this for awhile." He said with an upset tone.

"I told you earlier I was, but you didn't believe me," he shrugged.

"I asked you if you were serious, and you shrugged me off."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Don't get snippy, or you can find someone else to do this." He scolded as he smacked his leg.

"Ow!" he whined, "I wasn't getting snippy," he sulked.

"Sure sounded like it." He finished and pulled up his pants.

"Thank you," he pouted, "When can we leave? You said we could go early?"

"No, not yet."

He groaned, "How much longer?"

"The meeting isn't even done yet, so quit griping."

"But it's boring! Everyone talks in a monotonous tone, about things only you care about and about stocks, and some other crap."

"Enough. I have had it with your whining and complaining." He said flatly. "It's a meeting it isn't supose to be fun."

"I bet a meeting at a strip club would be," he rubbed his chin. Maybe he could choose the next meeting place

He rolled his eyes and smacked him up side the head. "No more of that, we are at work, act like it."

He whined and rubbed his head, "Why do you keep hitting me? Geez, I need to have fun for the both of us since you won't have any."

"Because simply talking to you doesn't seem to get the point across, and there is a time and place for fun." He said crossing his arms. "Now lets get back."

He huffed and went back to the confrence room and sat with a flop in the chair, turning over his paper to draw the soon coming winter.

"Pay attention." Rhodey whispered gruffly.

Tony sighed and continued to draw, he was half listening to everything, esp since he knew rhodey would recap for him later.

"Maybe I should quiz you on all this when we get home." He said looking over at him.

He looked over at him with a glare and put the pencil down, glaring at the speaker.

Rhodey smirked and joted notes.

Tony felt like he was about to crack. It was taking too long! He looked at the clock on the wall and at his watch, why was time moving so slow!

Finaly the meeting ended. Rhodey stood up. "shall we go shopping?"

Tony had his head on the desk, "Liar! You said we could leave early!" he stood, "Please, lets just go! I need to find something to reflate my brain."

"I'll get you a snack pack to eat while we shop." He teased.

"Hehehe," he rolled his eyes and hurried to the car, putting on some loud rock music.

"Turn it down a bit, never heard of noise pollution?" He lowered it.

"Nope," he turned it back up. The colonal smacked his hand and turned it down again. The rich boy waved his hand, "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?"

"Babysitting you always makes me wake up on the wrong side." He sighed.

He crossed his arms, "Well why not have Happy babysit me tonight and you go have fun and come back when your more laid back?"

"No, you behave better with me... Not much better, but still better."

"Yeah, maybe, but Happy is funner," he smiled at the race he'd had with Happy, "And he doesn't treat me like a baby."

"Well, I guess it's easier for him to overlook the fact you act like one."

"Is that a crack about my problem?" he glared, "And I do not act like one just because I wanna enjoy life," he crossed his arms and planned on spiking Rhodey's drink later. He was SOOOO much funner when he was drunk.

"Whatever you say my baby boy." He smiled and rubbed his head.

He stuck his tongue out at him, "What are you going shopping for?"

"Dinner, some clothes and supplies for you, and cleaning stuff."

"Dinner sounds fun," he smirked, "I don't see why I'd need new clothes but food is always fun. Lets try that new steak house, Jimmy's."

"I was gonna cook something... But alright." he nodded with a smile. Tony smiled widely. "See, I'm fun." he chuckled.

"When you want to be," he smiled.

"When I want to." He nodded.

When they got to the store Tony made a beeline right to the liquor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rhodey grabbed his hand.

"I was getting me some snacks," he said as he was pulled back.

"Snacks huh, you are on the verg of being a snackaholic."

"Oh yep, you know me," he tried to pull away.

"No booz you have enough." He held tight.

"But I haven't even had any today!"

"You had more then enough last night."

"But I need it! Without liquor I'll shrivel up and die!"

"That is the exact opposite, too much of that crap is gonna kill you. NO." he said firmly. Tony huffed and crossed his arms. "Stop pouting." He rolled his eyes.

"Well stop being a dictator."

"Looking out for your health does not make me a dictator." He said as he headed to the cleaning supplies. Tony groaned as he was dragged. He needed alcohol! He looked around the store and tried to think of a way to get it. He came up with a pretty smart thing to do, that would garentee him a bottle.

Rhodey let go of his hand as he started sorting through the windex and bleach.

Tony knew the liquor aisle was on the other side. He'd wait until they got a little closer. Then snatch him a bottle.

They moved on down the wall of cleaning supplies, Rhodey was pretty distracted, reading the bottles and reviewing his shopping list.

As he was distracted he snuck to get just a small bottle of something. Something he'd pay for there and slip in his pocket.

Rhodey continued on, grabbing a few more things, and headed to the bathroom needs area, he needed some new body wash, more toothpaste, and ... A brush.

Tony got his stuff, paid and slipped it in his pocket within 5 minutes and was back at Rhodey's side.

"Where were you?" he asked as he put the things in the cart.

"Getting chips and gum," he showed him a receit for the two items, "Want some?" he offered him some juicy fruit.

"Is that all you got?" He took a peice and popped it in his mouth.

"Yes sir."

"I would really hope you aren't lying to me." He said as he pushed the cart along.

"How often do I lie to you?"

He just looked at him and continued walking.

He looked off and decided to text Happy to get him something more than the shot he got himself.

"Well, I think we can clothes shop tommorrow, lets go eat." he headed to the registar.

He smiled and followed.

Rhodey started off loading the cart. The casheir looked to Tony. "Thought of a few more things sir?" She asked with a smile as she scanned the items.

He shook his head at her, "No, I'm fine with what I have," he tried to give her subtle shut up hints.

She didn't get the hint. "We do have a special if you buy five sir, it will save you a dollar." She smiled.

"I'm fine."

"You sure, there's a deal on the shnops."

Rhodey looked up. "Shnops?"

Tony felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck. He really needed a drink now.

"Yes, or vodka if you prefer." She said confused.

"I'm fine," he told her, "Just fine, not interested in sales at this moment. Any sales in asprin or aleve?" he sighed.

She nodded with a smile and pointed to some at the register.

Rhodey just glared at him long and hard. "i think we should stop in the bathroom before dinner."

Tony groaned, "I'll take 6 bottles of those aleve," he gave her a twenty.

"Sure thing sir." she took the money and handed him his change.

Tony took his bag and began to walk away. Rhodey took his hand. "Wait a minute, we need to have a chat." He said as he walked back to the bathroom.

He groaned as he was pulled, "It's just a shot, barely that, more like a sip." He subconsiously covered his bottom as he was pulled.

"That's not the point is I said no, and on top of that you lied about buying it."

He whined, "But I DO need it!" he complained.

"No you don't but I'm gonna give you something you do."

"But, but," he tried to think of a way out of this.

"Arguing is not going to sit well with me right now." He said firmly as he pulled him along.

He whimpered as he was pulled.

They got there and Rhodey forced him into the handicaped stall. "I'll give you one chance to make this a bit easier on you. Explain yourself."

He whined, "When you were getting that stuff I got me a shot bottle of remy and gum and chips, got 'em on two seperate reciepts."

"Very crafty aren't we?" He said as he rolled his sleeves.

Tony backed against the wall with his hands up, "Can we at least wait until we get home?"

"How about we split it up, some now some later." He said as he grabbed him.

Tony whimpered, "No! Then I'd get two!" he dragged his feet

"One for not listening, the other for lying, seems reasonable to me." He said as he sat on the toilet and pulled him over his lap.

"Thats not reasonable to me!" he kicked and tried to crawl away.

"Well I did give you fair warning and even gave you a chance to come clean." He said as he yanked his pants and diaper down. "Hold still!" He smacked him.

He gasped, "ow! It was just a little bottle and a little white lie!"

"No means no and a lie is a lie no matter how small?" He smacked him again.

"Ow!" he bucked, "Well you wouldn't let me get it!"

"Again, no means no. You had more then enough last night, and the night before. You are turning into a drunk." He smacked him as he spoke.

He grit his teeth and grumbled something about Rhodey being a killjoy.

"And you kill my head, I'd say we are even." He swatted him for a good 5 minutes.

Tony sobbed over his lap, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Rhodey!" he cried.

"Really, or are you sorry you got caught?" He asked as held him in place and held his hand up waiting.

"I don't know what the difference is," he sobbed.

He sighed. "So in other words you haven't learned anything?" He asked as he ready himself to swat him again.

"No! I'm just saying I don't understand how I wouldn't be sorry I got caught if you hit me!" he covered his bottom.

"You should be sorry that you did something wrong, not sorry you got caught doing something wrong. Follow? Or do we need to talk more?"

"Then I'm sorry, for both!"

He sighed. "I guess that's fair enough." He pulled his hands away and gave him four hard smacks then stood him up.

"Owww!" he squealed and rubbed his bottom.

"You're getting 10 swats with a brush when we get home. Just think about that." He scolded.

"No! Rhodey, I'm sorry!" he begged.

"I'm not budging, teach you to lie to me." He glared. The black haired man sobbed looking at the ground with sorrow. "Come on, lets go put the groceries in the car and get some dinner.

He sulked,wiping his red eyes and cheeks. He wasn't looking forward to getting home as much as before.

They loaded up the car and headed to the resturant in silence. Rhodey was rather enjoying the quiet.

Tony just pouted, squirming in his seat. The soft cotton was nice but at the moment it was irritating.

Rhodey noticed his squirming, he would make sure they got a booth when they ate, make him a little more comfortable... For the time being.

Tony sighed and put his headphones in his ear at least he could have his music and try to block the pain out.

They arrived at the resturant and got out of the car. But there was a rush of customers so they were forced to wait for a good 20 minutes before being seated.

Tony sighed as he stood in wait. Today was the day of boredom, agony and misery.

Finaly they were seated at a rather comfy booth and their server was a very attractive young bubbly woman. "Anything to drink?" she asked.

"I want..." he paused looking at Rhodey, "Cherry sprite," he sighed.

"I'll have pepsi, thank you miss." He nodded at her.

"I'll have those right out." She struted away.

Tony sputtered, pouring some sugar on the table and using the stirring straw to draw in it.

"Are you going to sulk this whole evening?" Rhodey asked as he looked up from his menu.

"Probably."

He groaned. "If I bring it down to 4 swats would you stop?"

He sniffed and nodded.

"Fine, 4 it is. But if you lie to me again you won't be sitting for a week, you got that?"

"It's not like you never lied. But I'll try not to," he nodded, "What are you gonna get?"

"Ribs sound good." He smiled. "I know I want to get an appitizer sampler... But that aside, I said do as I say, not as I do."

"They have good steak burgers and delicous fries here," he looked at the menu "Well it's easier to follow the rolemodel's actions than words."

"Hey, I'm a stand up guy." He smiled. "Don't see me boozing every night, and causing mayhem."

"Well thats because you have a reputation you care about."

"As should you." He pointed at him with a fork and gave him a stern look.

Tony just smiled at him, "But then you'd be bored without having to take care of me when I'm sick and stuff."

"Maybe, maybe not." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe has 'Yea' in it," he smiled, "I love you too, Rhodey," he blew him a kiss.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, love you too."

The waitress returned right at that moment and gave them both a look. "Need some time?"

"I'll take a steak burger and fries please," Tony handed her the menu.

"Uh... I'll have the same." Rhodey said as he handed her his.

"I'll get those going for ya boys. " She smiled and struted away.

Tony gave her backside an admiring look, "Maybe you should give her a smack and give mine a break."

Rhodey looked over and sighed with a smile. "As fun as that would be, it wouldn't improve on your behavior." He smiled.

"Yes it would. I'd be perfectly quiet and still as I sit outside the door an listen." he smired.

He shook his head with a laugh. "Such a perv."

"Well was there ever any doubt?"

"No, you got me there, I have no doubt you are even more preverted then I could even begin to imagine."

"Exactly," he smiled and sipped his drink.

Rhodey sipped his drink and looked around, he was tired more then usual, but still had alot to take care of when they got back to the house. "There is going to be another meeting tomorrow."

"About?" he groaned.

"It more of a continuation to this last one." He sighed.

"But this last one was two hours!"

"And so will this next one be." He groaned inwardly. "But I'm thinking... I might call in sick." he smiled.

Tony smiled at him, "That would make me more than happy."

"Me too, I'm burned out." He sighed.

He smiled widely.

"Why are you smiling, you are at least 70% of what has burned me out."

He smiled more, "Does that mean your gonna have Happy take me clothes shopping tomorrow?"

"Well... That would give me a chance to relax... I supose... But if you come home with more booz, so help me." He glared.

"I won't I won't," he shook his head.

"Alright then. Just don't disapoint me."

"Yes daddy," he smiled.

He rolled his eyes with a half smile.

When the food came Tony happily munched, wishing for a martini.

Rhodey was quite pleased with the meal. "You're right this is good." He said after swallowing down his first bite.

"I know, why'd you doubt me?" he smiled.

"I wouldn't say that, it's just sometimes your tastes are close to that of a preschooler." He chuckled.

He scoffed, "Jealousy will get you nowhere."

"Jealous? Oh dear, it's worse then I thought, now your delusional."

He smirked.

He chuckled and finished off his pop. The waitress was over in a momment to refill it. "Anything else you boys need?" She smiled.

"Can I get the apple pie alamode?"

"Sure thing hun, and for you?" she looked to Rhodey.

"I'll have to think a bit more." He smiled.

"Alright, be back in a minute." She walked away.

Tony yawned. He rubbed his eyes. he was ready for a nap.

Rhodey was also ready to crash, he had spent the better part of the previous night typing up documents for the meeting.

When his dessert got there Tony happily feast and gave her his card as he began to get comatose.

he smiled with a wink. Rhodey pased on the desert and paid for the meal. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I need a nap."

"Alright, lets get going." He stood.

He went to the car and winced as he sat for the ride home. They arrived at the house shortly there after.

Tony stretched, "Well I don't know about you but I'm ready for bed," he walked toward his room.

"Wait a minute, you and I havn't finished our talk yet." He said grabbing his wrist.

He groaned. He was hoping Rhodey forgot about that.

"You want it here or in your room?"

"Here," he sighed.

Ne nodded and grabbed the brush he has bought and then pushed Tony up against the wall. He yanked his pants and diaper down so they hugged just below his bottom.

Tony bit his lip in preparation.

He brought the brush down in four sharp smacks, two per cheek.

Tony hissed and rubbed his butt, hoping from foot to foot, "You must've played baseball before. That felt like a home run."

"I have always had a pretty good swing." He rubbed his bicep. "Now, no more lieing."

"Ok," he nodded.

He rubbed his head and shooed him away.


	2. Tony gets in trouble with Mom and Dad

**Tony Stark played by BabyRie16**

**Steve Rogers and James Rhodes played by Billby**

Tony yawned and blasted several billboards as. He faught with distruction he was causing was far worse then he was preventing, cars were getting crushed and a few people were even hurt. He finally shot the guy out of the sky with a smirk.

The bad guy came crashing down, through an appartment building and then into a busy street, causing a 25 car pill up. Captin america and the hulk showed up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Cap asked as he looked around at the devistation.

Tony landed, "HEY GUYS! I got Vulture!"

"You wrecked 3 city blocks!..." Cap paused and sniffed. "Are you drinking?"

"Not at the moment," he smiled, "And vulture did that.."

"Have you not noticed, look around, those scortch marks are from you!" he pointed to burn marks on buildings and such.

He looked around, "Well maybe you should try and hit a flying target when your targeting system is malfunctioning." he closed an eye to look at him.

"You are drunk."

"Not yet..." he smiled.

"You can't do this, people could have been killed." He scolds.

"But. Was anyone?" he. Asked with a smile. "Nope, no one killed, vulture caught. End of case, Watson.."

"I about to put an end to your case." Starts walking towards him. "You are acting like a kid crashing through a set of blocks. And people were hurt." points.

He yawned, "Well the collatoral is pocket change."

"How can you say that, there is millions worth of damage here! I don't think you get the big picture, I'm gonna open your eyes.

"They are opened"

"Obviously not enough. Come here." He said with a glare.

"I don't like that face," he backed away.

"I tell what you are not gonna like even more, this hand."

That threat clicked a part in his brain involved in memory, "uhm...I think I hear the tea kettle," his mask fell and he flew into the sky.

"You little nnugh!..." He looked around. "Hey, big guy, toss me!" He said as he looked to Hulk.

"Gladly," HULK grabbed his shoudler and tossed him hard at Tony.

He flew through the air and sort of crashed into Tony with a grunt as he grabbed about his waist.

Tony dropped with the sudden impact but steadied himself, "WTH, steve!"

"Didn't think you were getting away that easy did you? Now you can ether land for this or try and concentrat and fly while I beat you red."

He groaned and tried to look for somewhere to land.

"Better hurry up, I'm not waiting long." He started to pry the seams open over the backside of his suit.

"Hey. Now! You're wrecking private property!" he squirmed in air.

"Didn't seem to bother you when you caused all those cars to wreck." He forced the bolts to give.

"Come on, Steve!" he complained as he could feel the bolts being pulled.

"Then land already!" He growled.

"Ok, ok!" he whined and landed on an abandoned. factory building

"Now, lets get this suit off you." He said. "Take it off, now."

"I was fighting," He complained.

"And you could have done a better job keeping the damage contained. Think about what you are doing. Now off with the suit." He barked.

"Cant I just get a timeout or something?"

"Sure, afterward. Now take the damn suite off, or I'm ripping it off."

"I didn't mean it like that," he complained as the suit began to peel off his body and folded into a Suitcase."

"I wanna know one thing before we start this, have you been drinking, do not lie."

"Well yes, but it was just some shots from fans..." he looked off..

"Flying around while under the infulance, that suit qualifies as a means of transportation, braking the law." He grabbed him.

"Thats if you're a certified pilot!" he tried to pull back.

"Oh, flying without a licance too huh." He kneeled and forced him over his raised knee.

"Hey, don't twist my words!"

"I just calling it like I see it." He yanked down his pants and boxers.

"Hey wait, is that really necisary?" he squirmed.

"I would say this is rather tame for what you really deserve." He held him tight and swated his butt.

"Ow!" he kicked, "Well tame hurts!"

"Would you rather I find something to hit you with?" He swatted again.

"No!" he groaned.

"Well then deal with it." He started up a steady pace.

He groaned and squirmed over his lap, "ouch!"

"Lets start from the top, where did you go wrong?" He asked as he continued.

"Uhm...I met you?"

"Always the smart ass." He swatted his sit spots.

"Oww!" he complained, "Well you asked where I went wrong?"

Steve, unamussed, gave him several hard swats to the thighs.

The rich brat pushed at the super solider's side, "Owww! Ok, lesson learned!"

"And what is the lesson?" he continued swatting hard.

"Uhm...uhm...That I should listen to you and mom?" he reffered to Cap and Rhodey as his parents.

"Well yes, but what did you do wrong today?"

"Dropped Vulture into the street?" he tried to climb down.

"And? What else did you do? Something you know good and damn well is not ok before flying in to the rescue?" he held him tight and smacked his sitspots.

"Owww!" Tony kicked with each hit, "Had a little Vodka?"

"How much is a little anyway?" he stopped for a moment.

Tony lost all words for a moment, "Well...uhmm...we don't need to go ito specifics..."

"Yes we do!" he yelled between three hard smacks.

"Owwwch!" he tense and pushed at Steve's leg, "You really don't want to hear it!"

"That much, huh?" he swatted away, "I want to know right this minute! How many!"

He groaned and twisted, "21!"

"21 shots! How are you even talking without slurring or vomiting! What is the matter with you!" he began to swat Tony harder.

"Owwwwaaah!" he sobbed and struggled, "I told you, you didn't want to know!"

"I did and I didn't, but that aside, you should know better!" he swatted hard, the strikes landed in time with the harsh scolding words.

"Ok, Steve, ok!" The brunette begged, "Mom is already gonna get on my case!"

"Yeah, and you can get two beatings. Not only could you have killed someone,you could've got yourself killed. That was very dangerous, and very very stupid!" He scolded angirly without letting up.

TOny grit his teeth and squirmed, "You two take things too seriously! I like having some fun! And I didn't plan on fighting someone, I was trying to get to the tower!" he finally broke down into tears.

"Your safety and the safety of others is not something to be taken lightly. Call a cab next time, or one of us for a ride. Don't be a selfish idiot!"

"Ok, ok! Stop! I'll call a cab or something, just let go!" he cried over the Arian's knees.

"Are you sorry?" the solider asked with a raised hand.

"Yes! Very sorry!"

"And you wont be doing it again?"

"I won't, I won't!"

"Good. I'm glad you learned your lesson," he said, giving him 10 more hard smacks.

"Ow, God!" e rubbed his crimson backside, "I swear you're worse than Rhodey!"

"Well if you think about your actions once in a while neither of us would have to so harsh with you," he lifted the beaten man up into a hug, "Stupid brat."

He sulked, "Can't you tell Rhodey I learned my lesson?" he really didn't want another round.

"You can tell him yourself, though I doubt he'll believe you."

"Please! He'll believe you!"

"No, you are responcible for your own actions, you need to man up and tell him yourself...But I'll step in if he gets too harsh," he rubbed his head.

The genius whined and gave him a begging look, brown eyes still glossy from crying.

"Puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work, mister. Even though they are cute," he hugged him. Tony just whined into his shoulder, "Stop that whining, he might not be so hard on you."

Sometime later, after Tony had returned to the Avenger towers he'd retreated to some tranquility in his room. The brunette put a fresh icepack on his butt and was trying to sleep the furious pain away when Rhodey walked into his room.

"Tony," Rhodey walked in, "Cap tells me that there is something we should talk about."

"Ahhhh!" Tony saw him and fell out of bed, "Nope, nothing to talk about."

"Really? You seem awefullyu jumpy. What happened?"he sat on the bed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he shook his head and went to the other side of his bed.

"Ok, whats going on? What did you do now?" he folded his arms over his chest.

"like what?"

"You look guilty. What did you do?"

"You're gonna hit me. I've been hit enough for the next three months."

"Well, tell mewhat you did and I might not." Tony looked to the side, not willing to speak, "Anthony Stark, when I ask you something I exxpect an answer."

He groaned, "Had a few drinks and got ambushed."

"Oh is that all?" he seemed relieved, not understanding the full damamge caused.

"Yeah? Well great talk, bye."

"With the way it sounded I thought you were the one responcible for all that damage downtown," he chuckled

Tony looked to the side, silently.

Rhodey stopped laughing as he noticed him pale, "Tony!

"it was an accident!"

"You mean a lot of accidents!"

"I was trying to defend myself!"

"You should've called in some help, and did you say you whad been drinking?" Tony looked away, "How much," he looked at him with extreme seriousness.

"Uhmm...more than ten..."

The colonel's eyes got wide then narrowed. He started to roll up his sleeves, "Exactly how many more than ten?"

Tony's eyes widdedn and he backed up, "Uhm...5 plus..."

"No more math games, just out with it," he said sternly, grabbing Tony's arm.

"Exactly?"

"You'd better tell me before I really lose my temper," he looked his squarely in the eyes.

Tony just adverted his gaze, "twenty...one."

"21! Was it beers or shots?" he was stunned.

"Shots."

"Well you were right."

"Uhm...that you're my loving mother?"

"No, that I'm going to hit you!" he pulled him over his lap without warning.

"But I've already learned my lesson, honest! Steve made sure of it!" he tried to pull away.

"Well it seems like you need a lesson in not lying," he bared his butt.

"How did I lie?"

"You told me you didn't do anything."

"No! I said we had nothing to talk about!" he squirmed, "Please, Steve already d-mn near killed me!"

"Well he did work you over pretty good," He said as he looked at his red hot behind, "But you still were not honest with me," he sighed and held him down.

"Please! He hit me like an hour ago. It still hurts like new!" he begged.

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you tried to act all innocent."

"But...but," he sobbed.

"Be happy I'm only gonna use my hand. 21 for all those shots, 21 for not telling the truth. Then 10 for being a wreckless idiot. So how many is that, Mr. Math games?"

Tony groaned, "52..."

"Uh huh, and I think we should get started," he brought his hand down hard.

"Ahhhow!" Tony kicked and squirmed instantly.

"Not going to be doing that again, are you?" he spanked slow and hard.

"N-no!" he sobbed and pushed.

"No more lying either?"

"no!"

"So the next time I ask you if you did something and you did, you are gonna tell me up front?"

Tony sniffled, "Y-yes!"

"Good boy," he finished up to 50 and stopped for a moment, "Don't make me do this again," he laid out the last two, and made sure the were the hardest, right over his sitspots.

"Ow, ok!" he sobbed pitifully.

Rhodey left him over his lap a few minutes, rubbing his back and let him cry out a bit.

"Owww, owww, owww. Pain, misery, hang over," he sobbed.

"Well it's your own fault," he said flatly.

"You're the most uncaring mother ever!"

"It's because I care about you that I did that," he said as he pulled him up to sit, and hugged him.

"You're not even gonna offer me any hot chocolate for my tummy ache?"

"Yes of course, right after a bath. You smell all sweaty," he rubbed his head and wipped his face.

Tony looked to the side, "Do I get bubbles?"

"Yes you may have bubbles."


	3. Logan beats the animal out of his Vic

**Victor played BabyRie16**

**Logan played by Billby**

Victor jumped down as the area crumbled after an exhilerating fight with Wade. He always wanted to kill him. He smirked looking at the destruction.

Logan jumped down next to him, still brimming with rage.

His eyes fell on his younger brother with a smirk, "Doesn't it feel good to let the animal out?"

Logan's eyes narowed and he slammed his fist into his jaw. "Not near as much as this will." He then lunged at him.

He grabbed his jaw and spit the tooth out, dodging his brother, "It's gonna take me an hour to grow that back!"

"Well good, you'll have something to do to pass the time." He grabbed him by the front of his shirt dropped to a knee and threw him over his other one.

"Hey! WTH do you think you're doing!" he pulled to stand.

Logan slammed his elbow into his back to stop him from standing. Then yanked the back of his pants and boxers down. "I'm gonna beat the animal out of you!"

He grunted with the elbow, darn adimantium, "You lost your mind!"

"No, I am actually very clear headed at the moment." He slammed his hand down on his exposed bottom.

"AHH!" he gasped, that adimantium hurt even more than he expected.

He started up a steady pace, working his hand all over his butt, and not skipping a beat.

"Ah!" he kicked and pushed at his brother's back.

"Hold still!" He smacked his thigh.

"Argh!" he growled, "You wait until I get up! I'm gonna beat some sense into your empty skull!"

"Not if you can't walk." He started hitting his thighs and sit-spots as hard as he could.

Victor gasped and pushed at the ground and his brother, "Stop that!"

"No! I don't think I could ever beat you enough to make up for what you have done, but I'm sure as hell gonna try." He continued at a speedy pace.

The Feral Mutant was beginning to lose his toughness, with each hit he tried to wiggle his way out of his brother's grip and out of his line of fire. In no time his eyes were watering.

Logan wasn't letting up, he held him tight and was raining down angry vengance upon his brother without mercy.

"OW!" Vic was sure his butt was red as a ripe tomato and just as swollen, "Ow, ow, ow! Stop!"

"Nope, not yet, not even close." He continued, alternating from cheek to cheek.

He grit his teeth as he felt tears rolling. He was gonna kill his brother first chance he got!

"Well, lets have it, you gonna start apologizing? Because I could do this all day." He smacked him hard.

"OW!" he bit down, grabbing his sizzling hot bottom, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Logan pinned is arm back. "That was not an apology. Maybe I wasn't clear. I" SMACK "can" SMACK "do" SMACK "this" SMACK "all" SMACK "day!" SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ow, Augh!" he tried to pull away, "Ok! Dmmit, ok! Sorry!" the word burned his tongue.

"And what is it your sorry for?" He continued swatting.

"Oooooowwww-aaaah! I don't know! Just stop!"

"You don't know! YOU DON'T KNOW!" he was pissed now. "I'll stop when you figure it out!" He started swatting with everything he had.

"Owww! Stop, stop! I'm sorry for pretending to kill your fake girlfriend if thats what you want!" he squirmed.

"That's not even half of it! All the lives you took, all the $hit you have pulled! And I want a real apology!" He smacked his thighs again.

He struggled over his brother's knee and began to lose all form of the tough killer he was and started to sob, "OK, Jimmy, ok~! I'm sorry, I'm real sorry!"

Logan stopped for a moment. "Really, you're really sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry! Please, just stop!" he broke down sobbing and crying, overwhelmed with pain.

"Alright then, I'm just about done." He swatted him 20 more times, 10 per cheek. "Apology accepted." He shoved him off his knee.

He laid on the ground, holding his swollen, red backside. His brother had an arm on him! His bottom was so sore and tender even the slightest touch stung.

"Hope you learned something. You try messing with my life again and this will seem like a picnic in comparison." He stood and started to walk away.

"Oh I raised you right, little a$$hole," he rubbed his eyes, and forced himself to walk to the lake so he could at least have somewhere to sit.

"What was that? Didn't quite hear you." He turned back and glared at him.

Victor ignored him and hurried away.


	4. Discipline for Zero

**Zero played by Babyrie16**

**Logan played by Billby**

Logan reached out and snatched away his guns and grabbed him by the neck, slightly pressing down. "I would kill you, but then you wouldn't learn anything."

Zero grunted, gritting his teeth, "And whats there that someone like you can teach me?"

"Yeah a few things actually." He let go of his neck and then hoisted him off the ground under his arm.

"Let me go," he kicked, he couldn't push at him so well since his arm was broken, but he still was gonna fight as well as he could.

He smacked him square in the middle of his butt. "Number one: nice little boys don't play with guns." He started swatting up a slow but sharp pace.

"Ah!" he gasped and kicked, "What is wrong with you!"

"Nothing, we are talking about what is wrong with you right now." He started to yank down his pants. "Number two: nice boys don't shoot innocent people." He started hitting harder and faster.

"OW!" he hissed, "Stop that!"

"And number three, nice boys don't back talk." He yanked down his underwear and began smacking his sit-spots.

"Ow!" he pushed at Logan's leg with his left hand, "Put me down this instant!"

"You are in no position to be barking orders at me!" He smacked his thigh.

"OWWW!" he elbowed his back, "I said stop it!"

He started swatting him harder and gave no room for even a breath. "If you hope to ever walk again I would suggest not doing that again." He growled.

"Ah! Stop!" he flailed.

"I'll stop once I think you have learned your lesson, sadly for you, I think we got a ways to go yet." He worked his heavy hand over his sit-spots and thighs.

"Ow!" he sobbed and kicked, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not learning are we?" He slammed his hand across the middle of his butt.

"Owwwch!" he cried, "I want to get down!"

"Then maybe you should start reciting your lesson to me. Lets start with number one." He continued to smack away.

"Stop it!" he complained and tried to push his way out of Logan's grip.

He held him tighter and smacked him 10 hard times to his upper thighs. "What was lesson number one?" He demanded.

"Owww!" he sobbed, "Uhm...uhm..."

"Come on now, it's not that hard to remember." He growled and smacked his left cheek.

"Ah!" he struggled, "I'm gonna tell Duke on you!" he cried.

"That was not the answer I was looking for." He started alternating from cheek to cheek in a sharp stinging pace. "You better start thinking up the right one."

"Owwww!" he cried and arched his back, "Owww, stop, stop!"

"Start reciting, or you will never sit again!" He slammed his hand down.

Zero sobbed, struggling in the Canadian's arms. He wasn't as tough as Victor or Logan so he coulldn't hold out very long, "G-good boys..."

"Continue." He said with a raised and waitting hand.

"Don't kill?" he sobbed.

"Well that's a good start. What else have we learned today?" He said as he lowered his hand and put it on his hip.

"Thats not even fair! You've killed plenty!"

"Do as I say not as I do, and what did I say about back talking?" He brought his hand back again and smacked it down hard on his right cheek.

"Owww!" he kicked, "No backtalking!"

"That's what I thought." He growled. "Anything else you have learned from all this?"

"Uhm...uhm... not really," he struggled to get down.

"Hold still!" He swatted him again. "I do remember something about not playing with guns, how about you? Do you remember that?" He smacked his sits-spots 4 times

"Owww! Stop, Logan!" he sobbed and squirmed.

"That was not a yes or no? Answer the Dmn question!" He scolded and spanked along with the words.

"Ow, ow! Yes, yes, yes!" he cried miserably, "Duke, help me!"

"If he saw the sorry state you are in now, I doubt very much the outcome would be any better." He growled. "Now, on to the next step. Are you sorry?"

"Yes, yes!" he sobbed, "No more!"

"Say it!" He smacked him again across both cheeks.

"AH! I'm sorry!" he wailed.

"Good, now just so I'm sure this has made an impression on you I'm gonna give you 50 more and you are gonna appologize every time. Got me?"

"NO! Please, no more!" he begged, "I don't want any more!"

"I didn't ask you if you wanted it, I'm sure that nice old couple didn't want to be blown away now did they? So am I understood?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Well that's one." He started up the 50 horrid swats, waiting each time for the desired responce.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Zero coughed, crossing his knees.

Logan carried on, and stopped just before the last two swats. "I hope you have learned your lesson." SMACK SMACK!

Zero just sobbed, feeling like he was about to pee himself. His bottom was enflammed. In his entire life he'd never gotten hit that bad or hard.

Logan huffed and then finally just dropped him on the ground.

He yelped when he landed on his arm. He just stayed down, rubbing his bottom and crying into his puddle of tears.

Logan dusted off his hands and started to march away as he lit up a cigar.


	5. Tony's first

**Tony Played by BabyRie16**

**Rhodey Played by Billby**

Rhody stopped in at the hospital to check on Tony, come to find he wasn't there, of course. "Worse than a kid." He muttered and went to find him.

Tony was at home, bandages still around his head arms, and left shoulder. He was sitting at his desk making alterations to his suit.

"Can't ever listen can you?" he said as he entered and just gave him an agitated look.

"Oh, hello. How was your day?" he asked, writing on his blue prints.

"Fine, fine, is Pepper here to watch you? You know you weren't supose to leave without anyone."

"No, she's off doing things," he said as he grabbed one of the suit's repulsiors to check it.

"So, you left and you're alone?" He started walking towards him.

"Well Happy dropped me off," he took notes.

"Still, you're supose to have someone around to keep an eye on you."

"I have J.A.R.V.I.S." he tightened a bolt on the hand.

"Not the same and you know it." He flicked his bandaged forehead.

"Quit it," he shook his head, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm checking in on you. You were supose to stay at the hospital, or have someone to watch you. You listened to neither. Not a suprise."

"Exactly, no reason to be surprised. Thanks for the checking, I'm fine, and unless you brought alcohol or food I'll see you later."

"I think not, you are either coming with me back to the hospital or we are gonna have problems."

"I am NOT going back to that hospital. It's boring there." he jotted some more notes.

"Yes you ARE." he took his arm.

He grit his teeth, "No way," he pulled back, "I'd rather stay at home and eat my own food and wear my own clothes. Afterall they did give me the option of coming home."

"With someone to watch you." He pulled him along.

"Let go, that hurts!" he pulled back, "You're here, aren't you? You did say you were just my babysitter."

"You know, you're right. How about I start treating you like the kid you are acting, and really give you something that hurts."

"You're gonna feed my your tuna casserole?" he scoffed.

"Maybe after this." He said as he hauled him over to a chair, sat, and threw him over his lap.

He grunted, "What is this suppose to be?"

"I thought you were a genius? You should know what a spanking looks like."

"Spanking? I don't do foreplay with guys, no matter how close we are."

"Always with the smart $$ comments." He brought his hand back and then down hard.

He grit his teeth, "That hurt!"

"It's supose to, I'm really starting to doubt this whole genius thing." He swatted him again.

He pushed at Rhodey's side, "Well stop it! As you can see I've been thoroughly hurt!"

"I'm not going to stop 'til you start listening and come back to the hospital. Besides, this won't kill you." He pushed him back down and swatted again.

He grit his teeth and kicked, "Quit, Rhodey! I hate hospitals!"

"Hate them or not, you need to be there." He started swatting harder and faster.

"Ow! Quit!" he pushed, he could feel his bottom heating up under the jogging pants he was wearing.

"You gonna listen and come back with me?" He asked with a raised hand.

"Why can't YOU just stay here and pretend to watch me? All they're gonna do is making me stay in bed."

He swatted him hard. "That didn't answer my question. Are you coming with me or not?"

He flinched and grabbed his butt, "I don't want to go back to the hospital!"

"Alright then." He pulled his hand away and secured his arm, then started tugging down his pants.

"Hey!" he kicked and tried to pull away.

"Before I take your bratty butt to the hospital I think some home remedies should be administered." He brought his hand down on his bare skin.

"Oww!" he kicked, "Sadist!"

"You asked for it."

"I did not!" he pushed at Rhodey with his free arm, "Let go!"

"You wanted a babysitter, babysitters punish kids who don't listen." He pushed his hand away and started smacking his sit spots.

"Owww~! Ok, Rhodey, quit!" he pushed at the ground with his feet, eyes beginning to burn almost as bad as his bottom and face.

"You gonna start listening like a good boy?"

"You're a jerk," he complained.

"Again, that didn't answer me." He swatted hard 10 times.

"Ow, ow, ah!" he sniffed, "Ok, I'll go back to the dmn hospital!"

"Good. Now I'm gonna smack you 20 more times for making me have to do this. Act like such a brat."

"I thought you were suppose to be my friend! You're acting more like my mom!" he kicked

"Friends are sometimes forced to do this." He started swatting and stopped just before the last. "Are we gonna have to have this talk again?"

He sobbed, "Just let me go!"

He sighed. "Yes or no?" He smacked him.

"Ow!" he whined, "NO!"

He nodded, and tugged up his pants. "Hope you learned something." He stood him up.

He groaned and rubbed his butt, "I learned how much I hate when you're in mom mode."

"Well, I wish I would of thought of this sooner, maybe you would of started listening a long time ago."

He huffed, looking away angirly.

"Wanna hug?" He half smiled at him.

He pouted and looked to the side, not wanting to admit anything.

He smirked and stood, pulling him into a bear hug. "It's ok little bro."

He grumbled, "You're still cruel."

"And you're still a brat. Come on, lets get back to the hospital. Maybe they got some ice for your butt."

He groaned


End file.
